The Siren and The Ferryman
by Unknownfanfictionstories
Summary: A narcissistic, self proclaimed genius, vault girl runs into Underworld with her head held up high. What could go wrong? female Lone Wanderer/Charon
1. The Vault Girl

_God it was hot, Fucking hot. Well, It wasn't the heat that got her. It was that damn yellow flaming ball in the sky. Technically it wasn't yellow it was white, if it was yellow everyone would be dead... _

"Well more dead. Common misconception, the atmosphere makes the sun seem yellow." as she began to explain out loud.

She stopped walking.

"I'm talking to myself again, Dogmeat."

The dog wined in response.

"I CAN STAND HEAT!" she looked up as her four legged companion licked her hand, "Ever been in a room full of over heated computer servers TRYING TO FIX THE VIRUS YOU CREATED? I HAVE! IT WAS LIKE SITTING IN AN EXPENSIVE SAWNA!"

"I miss my computer. The thing never shot at me or insulted me," she began to list things off, "or spat on me or grabbed my ass, or UGH!"

She fell to her knees in frustration and began to pet dogmeat. She enjoyed squishing his face and pulling on his ears until he got annoyed.

"Who's my cute stinky little fur ball? You are! Guess who's getting a bath as soon as we get to Underworld? You are!" She said poking his wet nose.

Dogment groaned in response. He pulled back from her hands to shake his head and fix all the fur she ruffled.

His new master always tried her best to keep this side of her hidden away from other humans. She tended to become a completely different person when no one was around. But from lack of sleep and good water her real self would come bursting out no matter who saw. She had been awake for days with only winks of sleep in between.

She began to fiddle with her pipboy, "Come on boy, we're almost there."

His master stood up, dusted herself off, pushed up her glasses, and began walking once more.

He followed his new master.

* * *

A couple of feral ghouls and super mutants later they were finally at the doors of the Museum.

Just as she reached out to open them, she heard some foot steps running towards her.

"Hey tourist!"

A loud sigh escaped her lips and her head hit the doors. She was in no mood or shape to talk to anyone.

With her head still leaning against the large doors, she turn to face the female ghoul.

"...yes"

The ghoulette was going to ask her if she was fucking crazy. She just watched the smoothskin run straight into the super mutant trenches and right back out covered in blood and who knows what else. But closer up she could now tell she was about to fall over.

"Uh, you ok there smoothskin?" she finally rasped out, "You just ran into super mutant territory like you were making a house call."

She groaned, "I didn't see them."

"What?" the red hair ghoulette said as she nearly dropped her cigarette from her lips. "How could you not have seen them?" She paused for a bit, completely dumbfounded, "How..."

The smoothskin stood away from the door to face the female ghoul properly, "I have Myopia, or nearsightedness. I can't see much of anything unless it is within three meters of me."

The ghoul watched her as she pulled off her glasses to clean of some blood. She got a better look at her face without them on. She was quite pale except for the redness on her cheeks and nose. Her bangs covered most of her eyes and couldn't see much of them. She put her glasses back on and brushed her bangs to the side. Steel blue eyes she had with long dark eyelashes. They went well with her pale skin and long blond hair. She kept her hair neat and was braided to the side to keep out of the way.

The smoothskin reached out her hand, "Siren, and you are?"

The ghoulette hesitated for a bit but gave her hand a strong squeeze, "Willow, that's a strange name you have there."

She smirked, "Coming from a gal called Willow, yea sure it is."

Willow looked over Siren's shoulder to see a strange black case, "Is that what I think it is?"

This time Siren gave her a full smile, "Why, you play?"

She had straight white teeth. The whitest she has ever seen out in the wastelands. The smoothskin took off the bulky case and started to unbuckle it. She open the case enough for Willow to get a glimpse inside.

"Fuck no, but I haven't seen one in years! Why are you carrying those around?"

Siren closed up the case.

"I like to entertain and I get good caps for it too."

"I see where the name comes from now. Is that why you are here? To entertain some old ghouls, smoothskin?"

"Maybe, is there a bar in Underworld?" she responded happily.

Willow's expression changed back to worried, "Ah smoothskin, I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"What, why?"

"The guy that runs it, Ahzrukhal, not someone you want to get to know."

"Geez, really? Well, I can handle one asshole." she said as she pulled that case back over her shoulder.

Willow scoffed at her comment," It's not just him you got to worry about, Its Charon. Ahzrukhal's dog that does all his dirty work." she threw the butt of her cigarette into the dirt.

Siren softly patted her own dog, "Well, I'll be careful. I have other business to take care of anyways." She reached into her side bag was about to pull out something.

Willow tensed up for a second, not knowing what she was going to pull out, "And what would that be?"

She pulled out a carton of cigarettes, "I got to deliver a letter for a friend. Do you know where I can find Carol?"

"Yea, she owns kind of a dinner and bar setup in Underworld. You can't miss it, if you do just ask Winthrop. You'll see him as soon as you enter."

Siren packed up all her stuff and handed the cigarettes to Willow

"Here, take them."

"What for smoothskin?"

"For taking time to answer my questions. Not a lot of people have been friendly to me since I got out of the vault."

She took the gift and Siren began to open the door.

"Wait, you're from a vault!" Willow shouted as she almost dropped the cigarettes.

The girl just laughed as she closed the doors behind her.


	2. Quest Complete

Siren continued to laugh as the doors closed behind her.

"I guess that means I no longer look like a naive little vault dweller, Dogmeat. I'm glad I finally changed out of the vault suit. I've had less problems with raiders since then. Albeit, I rather deal with raiders than super mutants."

She circled around the giant mammoth to the front doors of Underworld. The door had a giant foreboding skull above it that stared back at Siren.

She chucked to herself.

_I can't see Gob living in a place like this. _

With a small smile, she pushed through the heavy doors to complete her quest.

The sound of the doors closing echoed throughout Underworld. Everyone in the front hall turned their heads to face the new visitor.

_Great, so much for keeping a low profile. _

A ghoul in a blue mechanic's jumpsuit walked up to great her.

"Its been awhile since a smoothskin has come to visit Underworld. My name is Winthrop."

_I know Willow told me about Winthrop. but all I want to do right now is take a shower and go to bed. _

"Hi." She put out her hand once more and got the same reaction from Willow. "Siren. I'm here to deliver a letter to Carol, could you point me in the right direction?" She said trying to keep up her smile.

"Sure smoothskin, Hey you look like you get around could I ask you a favor?"

_Internal screaming._

"My job is to keep everything working around here and I'm running out of supplies. You don't happen to have any scrap metal on you by any chance? For every five pieces I could get you either a stimpak, rad X, or rad away."

_Oh that's not a bad deal, can't say no to that._

"Hold on." She dropped the case to the floor and began to dig around in her pack.

"Whats in the black case, if you don't mind me asking?" He glanced over to the case and then to her dog.

Siren began to pull out the scrap metal that has been accumulating at the bottom of her pack.

"Hold out your hands." She began to pile up the scrap metal in Winthrop's arm and stopped at fifteen.

"What would you like for them? St..."

She interrupted him, "All stimpaks please."

"Alright, follow me."

Siren picked up the case by the handle followed him to his work bench in another room. Winthrop set all of the scrap down trying his best to keep it from falling off. Once all the metal was settled onto the table, he reached under it and grabbed a metal box.

Siren listen closely to the clanging into the box as its contents shifted. She had terrible eyesight, but her hearing was another story. Maybe all those years sitting in front of her computer caused it. Back a Megaton people would bet whether or not she could guess everything in a box just by shaking it. Nine times out of ten she would get it right.

_Stimpaks, quite a few of them. You'd be surprised on how maybe people tried to pull out a gun after getting what they wanted. Well its to be expected out here, but damn. Four times its happened to me so far. Is it because I'm a girl and they think I can't beat their ass? Or is it because I'm from a vault. Both?_

He handed the three stimpaks to her, "Are you ever gonna tell me whats in the case?"

"If you show me where Carol is, I'll let you peek inside." Siren said teasingly as she drew a finger across the case.

"Heh, ok smoothskin follow me." Winthrop was getting nervous about that case. It was big enough to hold a large weapon or some sort. It could even hold a large bomb. Its better to keep an eye on her, Carol has done nothing wrong. He looked back at the smoothskin. She was wearing male merc troublemaker armor which made her look quite a bit bigger than she really was. Its been awhile since he has seen such long hair. Maybe the last time was before the war. Long hair was dangerous these days, in more ways that one. But since she is alive so she had to be somewhat good with a gun. Her eyes kept on bouncing around as she scoped out the marble room and her dog seemed to be doing the same.

_Yep, I really can't see Gob living here. _

Siren finally looked back at Winthrop and noticed he was keeping an eye on her. She just smiled back at him and in returned he just shook his head.

"Right through those doors smoothskin. Carol will be the friendly one...Can I now see what you have, its making me nervous."

She let out a sigh, "Yea, give me a sec." She laid out the case and opened it up.

"Holy shit, smoothskin. Do you even know how use those?"

The case held two beat up guitars. One was acoustic and the other electric.

She laughed, most people in the wasteland didn't know what they were."Yea, why else would I carry them around with me."

"Where did you find them?"

"They were in a Springvale school I found while scavenging. I found an old lady called Agatha to teach me in exchange for a finding her a new violin. She didn't know much about guitars, but I was able to learn a few things from her."

_Though she made me learn how to play the violin first. Said she wanted someone to be able to pass down her knowledge to. So she made me her apprentice, but that old lady could be very mean when I missed a note. Took two weeks of non stop playing to even get to touch the guitars. By then my figures were bleeding and I didn't want to touch anything. But she told me to suck it up! AND AFTER ALL THAT, SHE SAID I WAS PROFICIENT. JUST PROFICIENT? You old hag! I play better than you, and I can sing! Well I guess mastering the violin in a couple of weeks and the guitar in a couple more is quite amazing. Well, I am a genius. _

She snapped her mind back into the present and slammed the case shut. The sudden noise made Winthrop jump.

She stood back up, "Thanks," and continued through the door.

She pushed her bands to the side and took off her glasses, "Is Carol here?"

"What do you want with her smoothskin?" said a grumpy ghoulette from behind the counter.

_The friendly one? So I guess this is the unfriendly one. Ah, so this must be Greta. Gob warned me about your wonderful personality. _

"I have some business with her, could you go get her for me?"

"Not until you tell me what this business is about, princess." she crossed her arms.

_Typical defensive body langu...wait PRINCESS?! HAHAHAHA! _

The smoothskin smirked at her. The way she did it make her flinch. Almost like a wild cat smiling back at her.

"Greta, don't be mean to the guest. What I can do for you young lady?"

_This must be Carol, she really is a sweetheart. _

"I'm a friend of Gobs, I came to deliver a letter," she explained as she put back on her glasses and reached into her bag.

Before she could locate the letter, Carol had ran up to her and gave Siren a bear hug. Siren froze in her arms.

Carol flew back, "Oh I'm sorry its just I thought you wouldn't mind if you were friends with my Gob and..."

"OH, I'm sorry! No its not that at all. I'm just not used to hugs. I'm not really a touchy feelly type of person."

Siren took out the letter and took off her glove to extended her hand to Carol, "I'm more of a handshake kind of girl."

Carol happily took her hand both of hers, "Hows Gob doing? Is he ok out there?"

"Yea hes doing fine, he works at a bar in Megaton that I frequent a lot and became good friends!"

_Well technically this wasn't a lie. Depends on your definition of "fine". _

"Really! I was so worried about him. I feel so much better now."

"Here, its a letter for you, from Gob."

"You came all this way to deliver a letter?"

"Well, I had to go in this direction anyways. Might as well stop by and say hello."

_Gob was the only nice person to me in Megaton. The guy didn't ask for a single thing. Even GAVE ME a discount just for being nice. The least I could do was deliver a letter for him. I might be a bitch but at least I am nice to my friends...sometimes. _

"Could a get a room for tonight, I can't remember the last time I slept."

Carol looked up from the letter, "Oh you can have the room tonight for free!"

"You sure? I have caps."

"Yes, just for tonight though...I'm sorry in my excitement I forgot to ask for your name."

"Everyone calls me Siren and this here is Dogmeat." She smiled back at Carol.

"Dogmeat?" Greta scoff.

"He came with the name." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Carol went behind the counter and handed the key to the smoothskin.

"Ah by the way, could you tell me where the showers are? I'm covered in blood and dirt."

Carol gave her some simple directions and gave Siren her thanks again. She unlocked her rented room and placed down her things on the bed. Siren grabbed some clean clothes, towel, shampoo, conditioner, and some other toiletries to take with her.

_I'm glad I raided that Market so early. Found a ton of beauty supplies and a ton or raiders. Well a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. Aw shit I need my gun. No way some guy is going to sneak up on me again! _

Siren took out her scoped .44 magnum and shoved it in her belt where any guy could see.

"Come on Dog, bath time."

Dogmeat jumped off the bed with a groan.


	3. Clean up

Siren strutted down towards the showers with her head held high.

_You gotta look like you don't take shit in order to be left alone. Looking like a weak little girl just puts you out there as a target. _

Siren was able to reach the showers without anyone stopping her. She closed the door firmly and let out a sigh.

"I hate new places Dogmeat." She said as she gave a good look around. Siren went up to each mirror to even check if it was a double mirror. Canceling out the broken ones, she placed her finger up to the only unbroken mirror.

_If your reflection of your finger touches your finger, its real. If there is a space between them, its fake. _

There was no space between them.

_Good. Now for cameras and holes. _

She looked in the vents for anything. And picked out a shower with a door. She rubbed her hands up and down the walls as well as knocked on them.

_It seems solid. _

Dogmeat groaned once more.

"What! Don't judge me! You never know when someone could be watching."

She took one last look at the door and called Dogmeat to her.

She locked the shower door and hung up her clothes and bag.

The shower was dirty but so was Siren. She set out everything she was going to use on the floor for quick access. Siren took off all her clothes as quickly as she could and popped some Rad X in her mouth. She only kept on her necklace. The dog whistle she uses to call Dogmeat to her when she is in trouble. It was her good luck charm.

"Here goes nothing."

She turned on the water and backed away from the shower head as far as she could. Dogmeat followed her actions.

_COLD!cold cold cold cold. _

She heard Dogmeat whine as well.

Quickly she washed her hair and body. She saw something that look like flesh fall to the floor.

_EW WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WAS THAT IN MY HAIR THIS WHOLE TIME...just keep washing. I'm almost done._

After she scrubbed her skin raw, she looked down at Dogmeat. He was soaked and looked completely miserable.

"Aw, poor baby." She chuckled, "Come here."

She began to lather some shampoo into his fur.

"I'll get you all clean, Don't you worry."

Another groan.

She washed him completely. From head to tail until the water turned clear.

"Ok, done!" She said while turning off the water. She put on one of her matching set of bra and panties and pulled on a white tank top. She grabbed her leather pants and some clean socks. Siren let out Dogmeat first. There was no one in the shower room but her.

_Good._

She quickly closed the door before Dogmeat began to shake the water from his fur.

"I'm not falling for that again, dog." She said as she pulled on her pants and placed her gun in her belt once more.

Siren packed up her things and walked out of the stall. Before leaving she pulled on her leather boots to match her pants. She was able to relax now. She ran her towel over her hair until it was no longer dripping with water. Since no one has tried to take a peak at her, Siren decided to take out some of her body lotion. Her skin was burnt and dry from the sun. She pulled out a large glass jar and began to apply it to her arms, chest, neck, and face.

_Ahhh, I feel so much better. I love beauty products. Makes me feel human again. _

Whit her towel still around her neck, she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, "Come on Dogmeat, lets go."

When she walked outside she certainly did notice that there was more male ghouls hanging around than before.

_Bitch mode activated._

She started to walk back to Carol's. Most of the Ghouls turned their head and whispered to each other.

"Hey girly!"

_Not me, that could be anyone. Just keep walking._

"Hey wait up, Smoothskin!"

_God dammit! _

She stopped and turned around. I was a ridiculous ghoul in red silk Pjs and had a full head of white hair.

_She waited for some cheesy pick up line. _

"Let me cut your hair! I haven't seen hair that long out here before."

"What?" she said completely dumbfounded.

"I'll even do if for free. What do you say kid."

"Uh..."

"Look around kid, there is not much hair to cut around here."

_A ghoul that managed to keep a full head of hair must be good with it. Why not have some random guy hold sharp tools to your head you just met. Great idea!_

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Fine, but only a trim. You got it?"

"You're serious! Right this way!"

He lead her to a chair and pulled out a blow dryer and a hair brush.

"Be careful, I have a sensitive scalp." She warned him.

He took at look at the top of her head, "No wonder, your scalp is sunburned. I'll be gentle, don't worry. The name is Snowflake by the way."

"Siren." She returned.

"Just a trim?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure, I'm good with hair I could..."

"Just a trim."

Snowflake sighed, "Ok, what ever you wish."

She looked around. So many eyes on her. This kind of attention made her uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and legs.

"Relax, smoothskin. I'm not gonna hurt you." the strangely dressed ghoul repeated as he brushed out the knots in her damp hair.

"Coming from a guy dressed in PJs and wearing sunglasses. Yea, I'm reassured."

Snowflake took notice of the word guy instead of ghoul. He laughed at her response.

"So why is a lady like you doing in Underworld?"

She relaxed a little bit, "I just delivered a letter for a friend. Maybe I'll stick around for a bit if people keep offering me free shit."

Snowflake chuckled again, "Its not everyday we get a smoothskin in here, Siren."

Siren grunted in response. Dogmeat decided to lay down a couple of feet away as Snowflake worked his magic.

He blow dried her hair and finally started to cut. It didn't take long for him to cut her hair.

"Can I at least style your hair?"

She sighed, "What did you have in mind."

"I want to curl it. Just a little bit, to give your hair some volume."

"I give in."

_What can I say? I can't say no to free._

"Really! Great, just stay there."

He began to wrap her hair around a heated metal wand. This took longer than the hair cut and Siren was staring to fidget in the chair. More ghouls have showed up to get a look at her. The room was buzzing with chatter.

"There, all done!" Snowflake said as he handed her a mirror.

"Holy shit."

"What, is it ok? It's been while since I've done this sort of thing."

"It looks..."

She played with her hair a bit.

"Amazing! Sorry that I doubted you Snowflake!" She handed the mirror back to him.

Siren picked up her things, "Are you sure that you don't want me to pay you?"

"No smoothskin. Just come again sometime."

"Sure!" She waved as she walked back to Carols.

_I guess I can't waste great hair like this by sleeping on it. Might as well perform. What time is it? 4:30pm. I got time to start this party. _


	4. A little sample

Siren Unlocked her room, threw her glasses onto the bed, and grabbed the guitar case.

"I wont be needing these. Here goes nothing." She pulled down her tank top so anyone looking could get a good view. "One charmed asshole coming up."

She locked up and her dog followed her to the bar. She opened the door enough to see in and a smoke cloud flowed out the crack.

_This must be it. _

She swung open the door and walked right up to the bartender. He smiled as she took a seat on the bar stool closest to him. Siren then took the heavy black case and laid it flat on the table.

"You make quite the entrance smoothskin. What can I do for you."

"I think you should be more curious about what _I_ could do for you." She said trailing her fingers across the case.

He twitched, "Are you flirting with me smoothskin? At least let me introduce myself." he said giving her full attention now. "My name is Ahzrukhal, and you are...?"

"Siren."

"Well, Siren, What _can_ you do for me?" Ahzrukhal said leaning towards her.

"I guarantee you I can have everyone in Underworld right here, tonight, I'm quite the show. All for a reasonable price of course." She flipped her hair and leaned in to give him a good view.

His eyes look down her shirt, "What kind of show are we talking about here, smoothskin."

She reached out to lift his chin, but a stern hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat. The force made her jump and she was completely surprised. She turned her body to see who had managed to sneak up on her.

"Charon! Let her go!" Ahzrukhal spat out.

The biggest fucking ghoul, no, guy she had ever seen.

_ So this was Charon. This guy managed to sneak up on me without hearing him at all? Holy shit!  
_

He let her go on command. He stared down at her as she returned a smile. He brow wrinkled. A smoothskin was smiling back at him. Why the hell would she smile at him.

"Go back to your post Charon. This beautiful young lady and I were just discussing business. She is no threat to me"

_That's what you think. I know your game old man. You're just like me. All shits and giggles to loosen up the people around you, then you stab them in the back. And you probably know that I'm playing your game as well. Heh, lets play shall we?  
_

"You have a very protective bodyguard, Ahzrukhal." Siren said as she watched Charon go back to his post.

_Charon is easy enough to figure out. Mr. Stay out of my way. _

"Yes, and very loyal too." he added.

_Oh? Now I'm curious. _

"Oh, how so?" She said as she returned back to her original position.

"I hold his contract, and how ever holds his contract, he follows and obeys. Unquestionable loyalty."

_That's quite the poker chip you hold there Ahzrukhal...I want it._

"Really, that's hard to believe." coaxing him for more information.

"It's true! He was brainwashed sometime ago and he is physically unable to say no."

Slaves never interested her, they could escape from their collar and required a lot of training. She went to paradise falls, only to find children, women, and elders. So instead she broke them all out. For the hell of it. She liked fucking shit up for the fun of it. But she did feel kinda bad for the kids.

"How much?"

"For what?"

"For his contract. I need someone to watch my back out there. It's hard being a girl in the big bad wastelands."

"Give me a number smoothskin."

"Thousand caps."

"No sorry I can't sell him for that cheap sweetheart."

"Oh? How much then big boy?" she whispered.

_What else am I going to do with my money?_

"Double."

_2000 CAPS? _

"Tell you what," she smiled, "I usually charge 500 caps for my show, I give you a free show and 1500 caps to fill your pockets."

"500 caps, it must be quite a show."

"I'm telling you Ahzrukhal, everyone will be in your bar by tonight if I go on. But of course, since you are a new customer I'll give you a sample."

She sat back up and looked down at the black case to place her fingers at the buckles. Then, looking back up at Ahzrukhal she pressed down on them to unlock it. Siren bit her bottom lip and pulled out her autistic guitar. Ahzrukhal's eye widen.

Charon stood up straight when he saw her enter. From the first second that the smoothskin walked in, he knew she was going to be a handful. His eyes followed her to where she sat now. The leather pants clung to her skin and her white top hugged her chest. Her blond hair bouncing with every step she took. Her skin, pale. She didn't look like a wastelander, and that black case she carried in here made him uncomfortable. When her hand reached out towards Ahzrukhal, Charon grabbed her before she could touch him. It was his damn order. "Stop anyone before they touch me, that's an order Charon." He felt her jump under his hand. But that smile is what really pissed him off. Charon was sent back to his post. As soon as he let go, she was all over that disguising bastard again. She hand no idea what she was getting herself into. He could not hear them from his post. After their little chat she finally opened that case of her's. Charon got ready to attack as she reached into the case. It was just a guitar. He leaned back against the wall, confused. She wasn't a wastlander, she was a musician? It explains why she looked healthier than most of the smoothskins that dropped by. It could also explain why she was here in the first place.

"You know how to play that smoothskin." Ahzrukhal asked quite loudly. Charon could finally hear their conversion and decided that entertainment was her job.

"How about I just show you Ahzrukhal." she said as she strummed her guitar.

_Now what song should I play. Something upbeat yet easy to play and sing to...Ah yes._

She turned to the side to face the rest of the bar. She began to tap her foot on the floor as she began to tap on the guitar with her left hand. Her voice started out soft as the tapping continued. Everyone in the bar had turned to face her. Her voice began to climb and then exploded as she started to play the guitar. The words from her song echoed off of the marble walls and carried outside the bar. The girl could sing. Even the ghouls from outside the bar began to fill into see what was going on. She stood up fro her seat turned towards the new arrivals. She was like fire. Siren briefly turned towards Charon as she sang a verse from her song. The verse stuck to him. She turned to face Ahzrukhal as she finished her song and smiled as the other ghouls began to clap. Even Ahzrukhal gave her a slow clap. This was the kind of attention she liked.

"I got to hand it to you smoothskin, you are very entertaining. You got a deal."

She jumped up, " Yes!"

"What time do you think you could be ready for your show?"

She looked down at her pipboy, "Let's see here, it's 4:52pm. About 7:00pm."

"And how long does your little show last?"

"Depends how much the crowd loves me. I'll pay you after the show if that's ok?" she said as she put away her guitar.

"I prefer it if you did, smoothskin."

She picked up her case and pushed through the small crowd of ghouls to go get ready.

* * *

**~author's note~**

I'm not going to put lyrics in my horrible fanfiction. It's already bad enough. Feel free to insert your own music. I imagine that Siren would sound something like Florence And The Machine or Metric. (Both are quite a good bands. I believe they are worth checking out. But everyone has their own taste in music.)

If you are really that curious about my music choice. Search for Florence And The Machine "Dog days are over" ( I prefer the live versions myself)


	5. Warm up

Siren could afford the 2000 caps, but wheres the fun in that. It will be nice to have someone watch her back for once. Maybe she could finally get some sleep without waking up every hour. She could barely standup on her two feet when she left the vault. All the stress has started to pile up over the months. With all the increased stress, she couldn't keep much food down. Siren was running on caffeine, mentats, and alcohol. She still hasn't got a good night sleep since then. Back in the vault, she was known to be insomniac. Most of her time would be spent on computers in the vault. She liked to change the links between different inquiries on the terminals. If anyone would look up "boobs" or "vagina" (_for educational purposes)_ the computer would bring up horrible pictures of STIs. If anyone looked up "asshole" it would bring up a few chosen people in the vault: Butch being the top of the list. Best part about it is that no one said anything. They couldn't! If they did, it would be a very embarrassing conversation. She pulled that prank when she was 12 and caught some of the boys trying to satisfy their "curiosity". Far as she knew, the changes she made were still there.

Siren smirked at the memory. She had finished changing out of her casual clothing and into her stage outfit. The low cut dress fitted her quite well compared to her other clothes, though she was still not brave enough to wear it without tights. She laced up her boots and shoved a metal nail file in one.

_You never know when you're gonna break a nail._

She reached for her pack and dumped most of it's contents across the bed. She picked out a pouch and dirty mirror from the pile of junk. She set the two thing aside and shoved everything else back into her pack. Siren wiped the mirror with the hem of her dress and got to work. It was nice to dress up and put on makeup every now and then. She kept it simple and applied eyeliner and mascara with a red lip. Though she liked makeup, it was a pain to wash off. Siren wasn't always a girly girl, she still didn't consider herself as one. In fact she cut off all her hair, giving up her sense of femininity when she hit puberty. Those days weren't so kind to her. She shut herself out and confided in computers. The only time anyone saw her was in class. Early on she learned how to keep herself busy. Whether it was programing or killing rad roaches, she didn't feel lonely. Due to lack of care, her hair had grown to her lower back. The only time she cut it was when her bangs got in the way. She went from a pudgy fat preteen to a tall well proportion young lady. But truthfully, she didn't consider herself very pretty. She grew up with prewar expectations of women. Big boobs, tiny waist, and large hips. She looked down at her boobs. At least she checked one of those boxes. She had lost a lot of weight though from stress and the long travels. She lost some of her figure but gained a well toned body. But out here in the wastes, she was like a diamond. The guys out here weren't picky at all. Siren threw her cosmetics back into the pouch and grabbed some mentats. She was addicted to them. There where far worse things to be addicted to out here. She didn't bother to quit. She laid down and fiddled with her pipboy as she waited for her pick-me-up to kick in.

_5:29...I got some time to spare. _

Back in the bar Ahzrukhal had some of the ghouls that owed him money help clean up and rearrange the bar. He was also collecting money for an actual seat. 10 caps per chair, everyone else had to stand in the back. Even with the new price tag, the chairs were filling up. This was a first in a long time Charon had seen the bar this full. There was a lot of chatter in and outside the bar.

Charon scoffed, unable to say anything but_ talk to Ahzrukhal. _

_This was dangerous smoothskin. _He thought to himself.

"Charon," Ahzrukhal yelled out over the other ghouls, "Go inform our guest that we're ready."

Charon nodded and the other ghouls shifted away from him as he made his way towards the exit.

_Fuck, it was nice to just get out of the bar._ All the noise was giving him a head ache. He headed towards the only place she could be and opened the door to Carol's.

Greta was the first to see him enter, "What do you want Charon?"

He ignored her, Ahzrukhal only gave him permission to talk to the smoothskin.

Siren heard Greta call out Charon's name. She sat back up and looked back down at her pipboy.

_Almost 6 already? _

With that she jumped up and opened her door.

"Hi Charon, I'll be out in a sec!" She flashed a smile at him, "Did you come to help me?"

He crossed his arms, "Ahzrukhal wanted me to inform you that he is ready..." his words trailed off as he got a good look at her. She looked like she just walked out of a prewar magazine. He watched her as she put on a leather jacket and take out two large black boxes from her pack. He recollected his thoughts as she walked towards him.

"Could you help me carry some things, Charon? That way I don't have to make two trips." She smiled and waited.

Reluctantly he held out his hands and the smoothskin gave him the boxes.

"Thanks," she grabbed the guitar case and a small messenger bag, "Ok, lets go."

She took the lead and her mutt walked happily next to her. Her bracelet jingled with every step she took. She came to a stop when she saw a group of ghouls blocking the door to the bar. They were too busy talking to even notice her. Charon was about to give a growl to get their attention, when the smoothskin touched the back closest one to her.

The mentats had kicked in and Siren was feeling a lot better, "Excuse me, would it be ok to let me get by?"

The ghoul nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw where the voice came from. She made her way through the now crowded bar with Charon following behind her. There was a small area left for her to set up in and a bar stool she could sit on in the corner. The bar fell almost silent as she came to the front.

"Just set everything on the floor, Charon. I'll take it from here." she gave him a sweet smile.

Charon stacked the boxes on top of one another and walked back to his post. In the corner of his eye he could noticed that Ahzrukhal was staring him down. His stare didn't last long with the smoothskin up front. She just started setting up like it was nothing new while her dog sat in the open corner. Most smoothskins couldn't handle this kind of attention from ghouls. Most would have freaked out by now. Ghouls were hated throughout the wastelands, yet here she was.

_Ahzrukhal must be paying a good amount of caps for a smoothskin like her to put up with this. _Charon tried to come up with a reason her tolerance. _That or she really needs the money._

Siren took out a collapsible microphone from the guitar case and some wires from her bag. She connected the the electric guitar up the amp and the microphone with the speaker. It was a bitch to make those mobile. She had a fission battery in both and fission batteries were high voltage and heavy. Took awhile to figure out a why to step down the voltage they produced so it wouldn't blow out. She turned both the amp and speaker down low since it was such a small space. The marble walls were also good with carrying sound. She took a seat on the bar stool and took in hand her electric guitar. She strummed the guitar with her bare thumb and it caught the full attention of everyone in the bar. The atmosphere of the bar was tense. This was normal in a new place. The smoothskin looked down at her strange device on her arm for a little bit. She looked over at Ahzrukhal and smiled.

_6:27_

She leaned into her microphone and adjusted it height.

"I just want to thank Ahzrukhal for letting me perform in his bar tonight, not many people out there still appreciate music these days. While I warm up, I suggest you buy a drink and get comfortable."

The bar was still tense. But she was all smiles.

With the eyes still on her she flipped her hair to one side and slowly reached into the top of her dress. She bit her bottom lip and her hand reached in between her breasts.

Charon couldn't take his eyes off of her. _What the hell was she doing?_

With a flick of her writs she pulled out a guitar pick in between her index and middle fingers.

She let out a laugh and the crowd followed, " Gez guys, what were you expecting? Relax, I'm here to have some fun."

There was a release of tension in the crowd and people started to talk again.

She smiled and shook her head as the smoothskin continued to tune the guitar. Her electric guitar was interesting. The wood was faded, but the thing had two bullet holes in it. Yet the sound it produced was warm. She set down her electric guitar once she was satisfied with it's sound and picked up the acoustic to tune as well.

She called attention of a ghoul in front of her, "What's your name?"

Charon couldn't hear the ghoul's response. He towered over everyone in the room, but the commotion from all the others made it hard to hear the ghoul's side of the conversation.

"Yes, you." she laughed.

Charon still couldn't hear him.

"How long have you lived here?"

Still too loud.

"Really, that long?"

Charon sighed. It was going to be long night for him.

"Could you do me a favor," she said while taking off her bracelet of bells, "and put this around my ankle for me?"

She extended her right leg and the ghoul gladly took the bracelet. He took his time to put it on.

Once he sat back down, she rearranged herself so that her right foot was on the ground. She tapped her heal on the marble floor and the bells jingled with a sweet sound.

Again, she looked down at her wrist device.

_6:57, close enough. _

She pulled the microphone closer to her so she didn't have to lean any more. She looked up into the full bar to see if she could recognize any of the worn faces. Winthrop was standing in the back near Charon. She gave a wave and he returned it.

Charon glanced down at the ghoul.

Winthrop noticed and rubbed the back of his head, "She looks completely different from when she first walked in here."

Winthrop knew Charon couldn't answer back but continued anyways. "Apparently she came here to deliver a letter to Carol. Rumor is that its from Gob and she is a friend of his."

Charon scoffed out loud. _Friends? With Her? HA! The guy couldn't even handle Greta. _

Winthrop jumped, "Did you just laugh?" This was the first time he seen his show any emotion other than anger.

Charon looked over to Ahzrukhal to make sure he wasn't looking this way. He was too busy exchanging caps or drinks with everyone for the moment. He glared back at Winthrop.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I don't think anyone would believe me anyways. _Hey guys I got Charon to laugh."_ he said sarcastically. "Yea, that's believable." Winthrop put his arms behind his back.

* * *

**Author's note**

I'm surprised that so many people have read this so far. I thought I would get like 4 views but had quite a bit more than that. Thanks MistressMira for the review!


	6. It is not a party until someone dies

_Ah shit, I forgot to introduce myself. _

"My name is Siren," she waited until she got the attention of most of the ghouls. "and I hope you all enjoy my music as much as I do."

The awkward silence returned to the bar. Most of the customers didn't know what to expect from the smoothskin. Everyone was used to the same songs on the radio that were over played even before the bombs hit.

She began to click her heal against the marble floor. The bells jingled at a steady rhythm as she tapped along on her guitar. Her voice soon followed her beat and it was just a tad louder than a whisper. Siren's soft voice seemed to lighten the very room she sung in. The ghouls in the back were leaning forward to just to hear a bit better. For a moment, Siren stopped tapping her heal and hand to admire how she could quiet a whole room of people with a few sentences. This was the power of music. It can bring together a group of people and control them with a couple of cords. Music is a wonderful gift among a dying world.

_Inhale_

All at once, her voice lit the room, her fingers danced along the strings, and her heal clicked against the floor. Siren heard Ahzrukhal whistle and a few other ghouls joined him. She had everyone under her spell in a matter or moments.

Winthrop leaned over to Charon, "Wow, she can really sing."

Charon looked down at him. He was tapping his foot in time with her song.

"It's nice to have a distraction like this once in while, Charon. It makes you forget about all the shit going on."

Charon glanced at Ahzrukhal once more.

"Well," Winthrop took a look at Ahzrukhal as well, "At least he forgot about you for now."

Winthrop was lost in his thoughts for a moment as he watched the smoothskin play. He had stop tapping his foot and was looking around the bar cautiously.

"Charon, make sure nothing happens to her."

Charon ignored him. Winthrop had no say in what he did or did not do.

"I mean if something happens to her, It would affect Ahzrukhal's future business with anymore concerts, right? He might blame you if she gets hurt and decides to never come back."

Charon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He exhaled loudly, expressing his foul mood. Winthrop was right.

Winthrop smirked to himself. Ahzrukhal always got mad if he tried to talk with Charon before. He made many stops to the bar before to fix whatever needed fixing. Ahzrukhal even threaten him with Charon if he didn't come down right away, but he knew he would never go through with it. Winthrop was the only person that kept this whole damn place from falling apart. He felt bad for Charon. He couldn't stand Ahzrukhal and Charon had to deal with him 24/7. He even tried to buy his contract one time, but didn't have anywhere near the amount of caps Ahzrukhal wanted for it.

Winthrop was snapped out of his train of thought to the sound of clapping. The smoothskin had finished her fist song without any problems. She stood up from her seat and set down her acoustic guitar. She threw off her jacket and her dog caught it.

"You boys ready for some real music, or what?" she asked as she picked up her electric guitar.

Winthrop clapped along with the other ghouls in response. He saw a couple of new faces enter the bar. Doctor Barrows and his nurse walked up to him.

"You two made it just in time." Winthrop patted Barrows on the back.

"What's going on?"

"Ahzrukhal paid the smoothskin to sing in his bar. She quite good to. Right Charon?"

Charon ignored him once again. He continued to scan the bar for any sign of trouble. Charon was getting annoyed with everyone crowding around him. He wasn't used to people being this close and it was distracting him. Usually, the other ghouls kept their distance, but these three didn't seem to mind him at all. Charon watched the smoothskin move her chair out of the way. She stood in front of her mic and popped her knuckles to help release some of her tension.

Siren always got a little bit nervous in front of a new crowd. She preformed for money, but she couldn't deny that fact that she enjoyed it. But she never sang to anyone in the vault, too fucking embarrassing. Naturally she was shy and very defensive before she left, but to survive she had to change. If that meant showing a little skin and acting like she doesn't gives a damn, so be it. No one listened to her otherwise, she fucking hated that. No one gave her the time of day if she was wearing too many clothes. And wearing too little clothes got her attention, that's for sure.

Siren's shitty memories gave her some energy to continue her performance. Her anger made good music and fueled her inspiration. She didn't hold back anymore and let her voice carry throughout Underworld. Her electric guitar was her favorite of the two. The bullet holes in the guitar created a unique sound that she grew to love. The sound pulled in any stragglers around Underworld straight to the bar. Snowflake was in the back trying to get a better view. Even Carol and Greta stepped in for a bit to see what all the fuss was about. She saw Carol say hi to Winthrop and they talked for a bit. The smoothskin had finished a couple of songs and pulled out some water from her bag. Most of the ghouls in the bar had finished quite a few drinks.

Charon couldn't hear himself think with all the noise. While she was drinking, one of the ghouls in the front table must had asked her something. She had to walk over to him and lean down to hear him clearly. She chatted with some of the ghouls at the table and laughed as she returned to her microphone.

"The gentlemen in front of me asked me if Siren was my real name. Well, no it is not my real name." she laughed.

"And you," she pointed to a ghoul at the table, "Wanted to know how I got my nickname." She pulled up her bar stool and sat.

"I was being tracked by a handful of raiders one night, and I made it to a rooftop on an abandon building. I was getting quite sick of them so I decided to set up some traps and lure them in by singing."

"_Raiders don't track people, smoothskin. You're lying." _Charon thought to himself.

"The stupid bastards walked right into the traps. Well, except for one that I had to shoot myself. He's the one who put the two holes in my guitar. I told a friend of mine what happened, and he called me a Siren." She took another drink of her water, "He said that a Siren is a mythological sea nymph that lures men to their deaths with their beauty and enchanting voice. So, the name stuck."

Charon was right. She was lying. The men weren't raiders, they were Talon Company mercs. The mercs were also the reason she took up the nickname, it helped throw them off of her trail. Siren was a fun loving girl that knew how to sing and party. The Lone wanderer was some naive vault girl that went around helping people that couldn't help themselves.

Time flew by in between Siren's songs and her constant flirting with the guests. She even started to take requests from the classics and put her own twist on them. Over the hours, Siren managed to get a couple of ghouls to buy her some purified water in exchange for a small kiss on the cheek. Charon watched the ghouls that got close to her, making sure they didn't try anything stupid. For the most part, everyone was well behaved. Although, one ghoul had enough courage to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. Charon stood up from the wall, preparing himself for some sort of protest. But the smoothskin laughed and put her arm around him. To her, this was common during a performance. This crowd was good to her. The ghouls seemed a little more apprehensive in touching her compared to regular people. One of worst things to happen to her was in Rivet City. Some guy thought he could stick his hand down her dress after buying her a drink.

Charon looked at Ahzrukhal only to find that he was just as surprised. She poured herself a drink and took it in hand. She looked directly at the ghoul that held her as she finished the shot. The ghoul was quiet as she drank. When she put the glass back down she let out a small cough, and the other ghouls let out a laugh.

She looked over towards the bar, "Geez Ahzrukhal, what do you put in these drinks?"

Ahzrukhal laughed at her reaction. He was completely taken back at the fact she let some ghoul just grab her. Then the smoothskin drank from the same glass as the ghoul. Smoothskins don't like to share the same air as ghouls, let alone the same glass.

"I serve drinks to ghouls, sweetheart. We have to drink a lot more than you just to get half as drunk. I suggest you don't try to out drink a ghoul anytime soon."

It felt good to sit down, even if it was on some guy's lap. Her feet ached and she was completely exhausted

Siren pulled her arm away from the ghoul to look at her Pip-boy.

_1:27 in the morning, oh my god. Not wonder I'm so tired. _

Siren looked behind the bar to see almost all the alcohol on the shelf was gone. She also saw Ahzrukhal counting all of his caps he had made. Usually this was a sign that the bar was closing.

Siren gently moved the ghoul's hand and stood up.

She picked up her acoustic guitar once again, "Ok, this is last song for the night."

She adjusted her microphone and chair for the last time. She gently sat herself down and pulled the guitar into her lap. Her final song calmed the crowd a little bit. Her voice this time was sweet, almost as if she was singing a lullaby. Once her final song was sung, she thanked the crowd for listening to her. The smoothskin walked up to the ghouls in front and talked to them for a bit. She managed to steal a few more drinks from them before saying goodnight. Siren started to put her guitars away when Ahzrukhal called her over to the bar. She grabbed a bag before walking over to him.

Siren took a seat in front of him, "Here you go Ahzrukhal, 1,500 caps."

"Just hold on just a moment, smoothskin. If I recall, you said everyone would be in my bar tonight. Well, by my count, I was missing one person."

"Oh? Who didn't turn up to my show? I feel hurt now." She put the caps down on the table.

"You know her, the ghoul out front."

"Willow?" she smiled and shook her head, "I also recall saying everyone _in Underworld_ would be in your bar tonight. Willow isn't even _in _the building, Ahzrukhal."

_Fucking asshole, trying to cheat me. _

He frowned at her.

"Come on, Ahzrukhal. Are you really that unhappy about my show? It looks like you're sold out just about everything you have at the counter. I say this was a good night for you."

He looked at the shelves behind him.

"I was even thinking making Underworld a regular stop for me. Everyone here knows how to have a good time. And you know how to mix on hell of a drink." she smiled.

She notice him clenching his jaw. He begrudgingly took the bag of caps and started to count them out.

The sound of a large sum of caps hitting the bar table made Charon stand up straight. The smoothskin was the one that gave his master the caps.

Charon was confused, _"__Why was she paying him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" _

Charon was unsettled by the situation. Her concert was the closest thing to a night off he got around here. He pondered the situation as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He watched the smoothskin sat quietly as Ahzrukhal finished counting. Once he was done, he put all the caps back into the bag and unlocked his safe.

"When do you think you'll come back smoothskin?" Ahzrukhal asked.

"Well, most likely in about three weeks give or take a day or two. I have a couple of stops to make and a few things to take care of here and there."

"Don't take this the wrong way smoothskin, but 500 caps is quiet steep for a bar this size. It will also take a lot of time and money to restock the bar. Maybe we could work out a deal." He played with the bag for a bit.

"Oh, and what does this deal include?"

He locked locked up his safe, "How about I give you a place to sleep, a meal, and anything else you might want. In exchange for a free show."

"Anything _else _I might want, Ahzrukhal?" she said leaning over the bar.

"I sell other things besides alcohol, smoothskin. Maybe we could have a good time together."

_NOPE.I Don't know what you have in mind, but the answer is no._

"I'll think about it, Ahzrukhal." she held out her hand expecting the contract.

He grabbed her hand and made his way to the other side of the bar, "Come on smoothskin, you did say that everyone knows how to have a good time here. Maybe you could do a private show for me sometime?"

He let go of hand to grab her hips. Ahzrukhal closed the space in between them, "What do you say, smoothskin."

"You could at least call me by my name, Ahzrukhal."

He gripped her hips tighter, "I would if you told me it. You also said that Siren wasn't your real name."

She stood up and tugged at his tie, "Whats the point of using a fake name if everyone knows your real one."

He pressed his hips into her's, "What are you hiding, smoothskin?"

She let go of his tie and walked back from him, "All girls have their secrets."

He crossed his arms in response.

She held out her hand once more, "The contract, Ahzrukhal. I do believe I paid for it. Unless you want to give me back the caps."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded paper. Siren smiled and reached to grab it

Ahzrukhal pulled away from her, "Ah, but first promise me that you will come to the bar first before anything else."

She put her free hand on her hip, "Why? Are you going to give me a reason not to come back here, Ahzrukhal?"

His smile faded.

"I don't _need_ to stop here. I just came here to run an errand for one of my friends. Or I could just take my business else where. Maybe I should have a talk with Carol."

Siren felt the air change around him. He was thinking about what she said which could be either a bad or good thing. Good because he knew he could lose a future business if he didn't behave, bad because he actually had to think about it. She didn't want him to give him any more time to think.

Siren took a step forward, "But you wouldn't do anything to make me upset, would you Ahzrukhal?" She took another step forward, "Charon's contract, please."

With a sigh, he finally gave the paper to her. "I'll give you the pleasure of informing him yourself."

She unfolded the paper carefully and began to read it. "This is it?"

"That's what left of it, smoothskin."

The writing was faded and she could only make out a couple of words.

Charon finally had his answer. The had watched Ahzrukhal danced his contact in front of the smoothskin. He had waited so long for this, for the moment that his contract would finally change out of his disgusting hands. When he finally gave it to her, he could not express his joy. There were no words. The years of torment and the horrible things he was ordered to do. He could never forgive. He made his way to the bar while she looked over his contract.

"Charon, did you come to say goodbye?"

His new mistress continued to inspect the paper. Charon decided to make his move before she could make any commands. He pulled out his shotgun and fired right into Ahzrukhal's head. Blood splattered over them both. Siren's expression didn't change, she stared at the ghoul's headless body as she slowly folded the contracted away. Her ears rang from the loud bang. The other ghouls in the bar all jumped at the sudden violent outburst. The once cheery bar was completely quiet. Siren pressed her lips together as she wiped off the blood from her face. Charon calmly holstered his shotgun on is back once again.

_What the hell did I just get myself into. This ghoul is fucking crazy. Maybe I can just get rid of his contract. God dammit, will he shoot me as well? This is what I get for "buying" someone isn't it. I just want to sleep so bad right now and forget all of this. But now I have have to deal with this bullshit and I need another shower. _

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Charon."

He turned to face her, "Yes mistress."

She looked up at him. He was a lot taller up close. "What that fuck?" She asked placidly.

"Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard. So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded. But now you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat. And now, for good or ill, I serve you."

She pulled up the bar stool and sat down with a loud sigh. This was not how she wanted to end the night.

She stared to chuckle to herself, "I just don't fucking care. I'm too tired for this shit."

She reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "Sit down, Charon."

He pulled a bar stool towards him and sat down.

She opened the bottle and poured it into the two glasses, "Heres what gonna happen. Someone going to run through those doors, wanting an explanation. And you," she slid a glass towards him, "are going to give them one. You will also point out I had _nothing_ to do with your little outburst."

"Yes mistress."

She took the shot without any problem this time. Charon hesitated to drink. He waited until she gestured for him to drink it.

"Now, I gonna guess the first person to walk through those doors will be Winthrop. What about you?"

Charon didn't have a chance to answer. The doors slammed open and it was none other than Winthrop.

She whispered sarcastically to herself, "I was right, whoopee."

"What the fuck is going on. Someone just ran and told me that Ahzrukhal was dead."

Siren poured herself and Charon another shot. She pointed at her new bodyguard, "Ask Charon."

Charon stood up, "Ahzrukhal sold my contract, and I took advantage of the situation." He paused for a bit, "My mistress had nothing to do with it."

To her it didn't sound convincing at all, but she didn't care. She took another shot and pulled out a glass for Winthrop.

"Sit down boys." She patted the seats on either side of her. "The drinks are on Ahzrukhal tonight."

Charon sat down and Winthrop followed.

"Geez, kid. You don't sound to good."

"Well, I haven't slept in 48 hours."

Charon stopped before he took another shot, and Winthrop coughed mid-drink.

"What, 48 hours?"

"Give or take a few hours."

Dogmeat walked over to Siren.

"No, no, no. Don't walk in the blood" she weakly yelled as she turned in her seat.

Her dog walked through the blood puddle, ignoring her plea.

"God dammit."

Dogmeat happily wagged his tail as he sat next to his master.

She sighed again and rubbed his ears, "Stupid mutt."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.


	7. Don't mess with miss 101

The three of them shared silence. All of the ghouls had already cleared out of the bar once the alcohol stopped flowing. Siren was having a hard time keeping her eyes open since she sat down.

_If I don't get up now, I don't know if I'll ever get up. _

She used Charon's should as leverage to get up and out of her seat. Her feet started to ached as soon as she touched the floor. Charon took after her and stood up.

Siren squeezed his shoulder, "Give me a sec, big guy."

She let go of him and walked over to Ahzrukhal's body. Her legs burned as she crouched down next to him.

She fished through his pockets, "Ah ha! Here we go."

She unlocked the safe and took out two bags of caps.

"Here Charon. You can keep the money." Siren dropped them both onto the bar. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"If you wish for me to take it, than I shall. But I have no use for money mistress."

Winthrop interrupted, "Just take it, Charon. She is giving it to you."

She groaned, "I don't feel like arguing right now. If you don't want it, then fine. I'll gather my stuff and you do the same, Charon."

"I do not have any other items in my possession, other than what I am wearing."

She slowly turned around. Charon saw her part her lips to say something but stopped.

_I really don't have the energy to argue right now. "I have no use for money. But I don't have any other clothes." For the love of god, Charon. _

Winthrop got up from his seat, "Hey, kid. Let me talk to you for a sec."

Winthrop jogged pass Charon, and followed her around the room as she packed up her stuff.

"Charon was...how do I put this." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you buy his contract anyways, smoothskin."

She didn't answer him.

"Smoothskin?"

"Winthrop, I know you aren't a bad person and you are looking out for Charon. But mind your own business."

_I need him to carry my shit...Wait did I just say what I wanted to think and think what I wanted to say. Well, fuck. _

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you aren't going to..."

She thought for a second as she put down her things.

"Charon, close the bar doors." her tone was serious.

"Yes, mistress."

"What are you doing?" he looked back as the doors closed shut. "If something happens to me, you will not be welcomed back here, smoothskin."

"I'm going to tell you something, Winthrop. And if you tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you. I'll kill you."

_Well, I really won't, but I'll be fucking pissed. _

Winthrop nodded his head.

"Good." she inhaled, "I'm 101."

Winthrop blinked, "What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"You can't be serious. You? 101? The lone wanderer?" He started laughing uncontrollably.

Siren didn't show any emotion. She just watched him laugh it out.

"Three Dog said that the lone wanderer," he laughed in between words, "That the lone wanderer was a badass that you shouldn't mess with her. HA, you're so small and a lot girlyer than I imagined. I can't breath!"

"I'll kill you if you don't stop right now."

Winthrop started to laugh even harder, "No you won't, you're 101." he turned around, "Charon, can you believe it?"

He couldn't, this was the girl that was going to save the wastelands? Even Charon couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculous notion.

_That's it I can't take it anymore. _

Without warning, the girl scoped him up and preformed a textbook example of a german suplex on Winthrop.

"I thought I told you to stop laughing!"

"What the hell, smoothskin! Fuck!"

She stood up and Charon ran in between them.

"God damnit, Charon! Move!" She pushed him out of the way.

Winthrop jumped up, "Some savior you are!"

"I'll take you down old man and look good doing it!"

"Come at me, _savior_!"

She managed to avoid all of his punches and got him in a head lock. "Apologize, old man!"

Her dog started to bark at their ridiculous brawl. Charon didn't look worried at all. This was one of the dumbest fights he had seen in Underworld. She just blew up on him. Judging by her technique, if she wanted to kill him she would have done so by now. His mistress was fighting for the sake of fighting. It was a waste of energy.

He struggled to talk, "No! You're crazy!"

"Rule number three!"

"What?"

Her grip got tighter, "Say it!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

She let go of him.

He coughed, "You...you are not allowed back here again!"

She threw up her hands, "What are you gonna tells the others? A little smoothskin beat you up, huh? I bet no one will let you forget that, or believe you in the first place."

He scowled at her.

"That's what I thought."

She grumbled something to herself as she picked up her things.

Charon stared at Winthrop as let out a short sigh through his nose and crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me like that, Charon. You're the one that has to deal with her now."

Winthrop turned to Siren," What do you need Charon for anyways, miss _lone_ wanderer."

She handed Charon the speaker and amp, "I got to sleep sometime, don't I? Look Winthrop, I'm sorry that I blew up on you, but my life isn't very easy. People always fucking ask me for help and apparently there is a lot of people who don't like do-gooders out there. I haven't been able to sleep because it is too fucking dangerous for a girl like me to sleep. And that is just the top of the iceberg! If I wasn't so fucking tired, I would bring up some more examples."

Winthrop was taken back, "You better take care of Charon, 101."

"I will! Don't ever call me that again."

Yes, this was the most idiotic fight Charon had ever seen.

* * *

~Author's note~

Sorry for the short chapter, but there is more to come.

never forget "rule number three" guys. lol you'll find out eventually.

Oh and thanks IndigoWriter for the review. Reviews always makes me happy.


	8. Party All Night And Sleep All Day

~Author's Note~

Sorry for the lack of updates. My mom has been in and out of the hospital all weekend/week. She had three different blood test (in different places) and all came back with horrible sodium levels. Basically all her doctors said that she should be dead. She is out of the ER because no one knows what is wrong with her. I waited in the hospital with her for over five hours just to tell us they have no idea what is going on. God I hate hospitals.

Anyways. I spent my time drawing some art based on the fanfiction. There are links on my profile page that takes you to my tumblr page.

Thank you everyone for putting up with my shitty fanfiction!

* * *

Siren stormed out of the bar with Charon following close behind her. All of Underworld was buzzing about Ahzrukhal's death. The crack from the shot had woken up anyone who had a regular sleeping schedule around the museum. The onlookers moved out of their way to avoid anymore trouble the smoothskin might cause. Siren unlocked her room and dropped everything onto the floor. She quickly closed the door behind them to avert anymore conversations of the night. Mostly because she feared she would blow up again. She grabbed the boxes from Charon and dropped next to her guitar. The whole room was a mess. Her things were thrown all around without cause or reason.

"AH, don't you dare, Dogmeat." She caught his collar before he jumped on the bed. "You paws are still covered in blood."

She pulled the dog next to Charon, "Hold on to him."

She dug through her things and pulled out a small bag along, her glasses, and some clothes. She shoved them all into her messenger bag in one big swoop.

She looked Charon up and down.

_Where the fuck am I going to find clothes for you? You are as tall as a fucking super mutant. I might have something. _

She dug around at the bottom of her bag, "I don't think I have any pants to fit you Charon, but I think this shirt will fit." She threw a black shirt at him, "here, you can have it." She took out a towel as well, "and this."

She took her damp towel and grabbed Dogmeat from Charon, "Shower time."

Her dog let out an audible groan as she lead them to the showers. Siren kicked open the door and dragged the dog into the stall. She locked the stall door and Charon faced away to watch the front door.

It didn't take long for her to undress. When Siren unhooked her bra and let out a happy sigh.

She massaged her chest, "That's better."

She quickly set everything out and turned on the cold water. Her body was too exhausted to flinch in the frigid liquid. Once she finished washing her body, she pulled out a small mirror to clean off the make-up. It took awhile to remove all of it, and her dog once again retreated into the shower corner. Siren took a rag and washed the dried blood from Dogmeat's paws.

Charon heard the shower door open and turned around. He saw the dog run out of the stall and he stood next to him.

"Watch out for the..." Her dog shook the water from his fur, covering Charon with it. "dog...never mind."

She closed the stall door to change into semi clean clothes. Siren changed into her comfy black t-shirt and jean shorts-what she usually slept in. With Charon around she could relax a bit. She put on her glasses and packed away everything but the body wash.

_All I have is floral scented body wash, Charon. And you better use it. _

She hopped out of the shower as she tried to put on her last boot, "Your turn, big guy."

Without looking at her, he walked passed her and into the shower. Siren just waited for him as she dried her hair. She heard him pop open the body wash.

"It's all I have, Charon. You better come out smelling like that soap or I'm going to force you to take another shower."

He didn't complain. Charon quickly finished his shower and put on his clothes. The shirt she gave him was a little tight and it smelled like her but anything was better than his old one. He spent maybe three minutes in the shower all together. Once he stepped out he handed her body wash. When Siren bagged it, she notice his old shirt in his hand. She grabbed it and held it in front of her.

It was filled with stitched up knife and bullet holes.

"What the fuck, I'm buying you all new clothes tomorrow. No body guard of mine is going to be running around in worn out clothes like this. Come on Charon"

_Was Ahzrukhal that cheep? He had a body guard that would do anything on command, and he didn't give a single shit about him? I guess I would shoot him too. Asshole. _

She threw the shirt away.

_How many times have I walked back and forth to Carol's place. God, my feet are killing me. I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight. _

Once she entered the room she fell onto the queen size bed. Siren rolled over onto her back to kick off her untied boots.

Dogmeat put his front paws on the bed waiting for approval.

"Yes you can jump up now."

The dog jumped on the bed and Siren crawled into the bed sheets.

"Ah, it feels good to lay down."

Siren let out a yawn and a stretch as her dog laid on top of her, "Ugh, why do you always have to use me as your pillow."

She started to squish his face and pull on his ears until he got off of her with a groan.

"Don't give me that, you're too heavy to sleep on me." She added as Dogmeat laid next to her.

Charon watched as he waited for his final order for the night. She was doing well for being a vaultie. Considering most vault dwellers end up dead or taking their own life. But wasteland hero was a little too much for her. He had watched her party all night long with a bunch of old ghouls. How was she a hero. Ahzrukhal played the GNR at all hours of the night. Charon had heard about all her little adventures. As Winthrop pointed out, the descriptions Three Dog gave didn't match.

"Mistress."

"Yea, Charon?"

"Where do you wish for me to sleep?"

She gave him a confused look and patted the bed, "Here. Unless you don't want to share a bed with a _smoothskin _and a dog." She paused, "which I could understand, but I washed the dog. He has had two baths today."

She laughed and rubbed the dog's head.

"Would you guys go to bed already!" Greta yelled.

"Shhh, Greta. She is our guest." Carol whispered.

Siren covered her mouth to quiet her giggling. The lack of sleep and alcohol had gotten to her.

She patted the bed once again and whispered, "Come on. Where else are you gonna sleep?"

Charon processed the situation and decided to take it as an order. Charon placed his shotgun within arm's reach and laid down without removing any armor.

"Are you really going to sleep like that?"

"I can sleep on the floor if you order it, mistress."

"What, no. Are you really going to sleep with all your armor on?" She paused, "Or I can take it for for you."

He immediately sat up and took off his leather armor and jacket. Charon placed them next to his gun and put his back to her.

"Aw, you're no fun, Charon." Siren giggled.

He did not respond to her.

_I never thought I would be sharing my bed with such a grumpy ghoul. _

Siren stretched out on her back and, cracked her shoulders. Her sore muscles made it hard for her to get comfortable. Eventually she curled up and, pulled the sheets over her head to cut out any lights.

Her sleep didn't last as long as she wanted to. Between Carol's customers and Charon's impatient waiting, there was no sleeping in.

Siren sat up and threw off her sheets. She put on her glasses to find Charon and Dogmeat waiting at the edge of the bed. That's when the pain set in from last couple of days.

She groaned, "Oh God. It feels like I didn't sleep at all"

She was sore all over. Her right arm hurt the worse. All the gun shooting and guitar playing made it throb with a dull pain.

Charon stood up from the bed.

She squinted to seen the time on her pip-boy.

_10:07am_

Siren rubbed her eyes, "When did you get up, Charon?"

"An hour ago."

"Oh." Siren couldn't think of anything else to say.

She changed into her armor, pulled back her hair, and pinned up her bangs. She quickly packed up all her things to avoid making Charon wait any longer.

"Charon, let's go to the store first. Then we can go." She closed the door behind her as they left the room.

"Ah, you're up." Carol walked out from behind the counter, "can you give this to Gob?"

"Sure." She grabbed the letter with her left hand and tucked it away. "Thanks for the room."

She glanced over at Charon, "Where are you heading to next?"

"Just a few places close by, hopefully." she sighed.

Carol didn't pry, "Well, take care. I would be glad to see you in one piece sometime soon."

She laughed, "Don't worry about me Carol. I'll be fine. I got to go now."

"Ok, come back anytime."

"Charon, lead the way to the store."

Charon wasted no time. Siren followed behind his long strides. He stopped at a door and opened it for her.

"Thanks, Charon."

"Welcome to Underworld Outfitters...Charon and the smoothskin? I saw your show! My name is Tulip by the way." the female ghoul said clumsily.

Siren walked up to her and started to take out an ungodly amount of useless junk from her pack. Charon waited by the door as they exchanged items and caps. He listened outside the store and heard the other ghouls gossip about what happened last night. He was eager to leave Underworld. He has been here so long, and he only got out maybe once every few months for "business". Most of his quests including killing someone for money or revenge. Charon relived killing Ahzrukhal over and over last night. It was not enough for it to quell his anger. He wanted to take his time cutting him open. Do things to him he ordered Charon to do to others. But he killed him quickly with one shot to the head. He didn't deserve such a painless death. Now his contract was in new hands.

"Ok Charon, pick out what ever you want." She held out a leather backpack to him, "this is for you."

He took it from her and check it's contents. I had a couple of boxes of shells and radiated bottle water at the bottom.

He looked at his mistress, "I do not need anything else, mistress."

"God damnit, Charon." She walked back over to Tulip. "Give me anything clothes that might fit him, all the leather armor you have. Uh, what else. Shotguns, all of them."

Tulip smiled and gathered all the items, "I think I have a new favorite customer."

Siren looked back at Charon. He had the same grumpy look since she first met him. She imitated his expression and looked him up and down.

Her eyes stopped at his worn out boots. "Do you have any boots that might fit him?"

"In fact. I just might have." Tulip pulled out a dusty box from the back, "I don't think anyone can fill these boots but Charon."

She opened the box to find a pair of huge boots that looked almost new. "Yes, I'll definitely take those as well. How much for everything?"

Tulip counted everything up, "Ill give you a discount for just taking those boots off my hands. Those things have been sitting around here for years. How about 800 caps for everything."

"Done." Siren tossed the boots and the best set of leather armor to Charon, "Try these on while I count out the caps, big guy."

Charon inspected the armor first. It was in great condition and had only a few repairs done to it. The leather jacket fit fine but the pants were too short. He decided to use the pants for repairs instead. He picked up the boots next. Finding anything his size was almost impossible, but boots were the hardest to come by. He kicked his old boots to the side and quickly laced up his new ones. Charon stood up straight. The boots fit perfectly. It's amazing what a good pair of boots can do. When he tapped the front of his boot on the marble floor, he noticed his mistress watching him with a smug smile. He crossed his arms and his expression returned to what it was before.

_Mister "I don't need anything." You look rather happy with those new boots. _

"Come on, Charon. Grab your stuff and lets go."

* * *

~Author's note~ part 2

Thank you DJBBear, Jenivere, Guest, GuestReview, Guest, and Kira Kyuu for the reviews.

3 I can't believe you guys like this shit. OMG I wrote the first four chapters between 1am to 4am. and I posted them thinking that no one would read them. Oh, I was so wrong. Now I have to write this story. What did I get myself into.


	9. The Three Golden Rules

Siren inhaled the hot air outside of the Museum of History. She squinted in the sun's rays and blistering breeze.

"I don't think I ever could get used to the sun_._" She rubbed her eyes in the blinding light

Siren heard foot steps walk up to her, "Smoothskin? What are you doing with Charon?"

Siren blinked straining to see who it was, "Willow? He is my new bodyguard."

"What? Ahzrukhal just let you have him?"

"Ahzrukhal is dead" she squinted at Willow.

"What? Wait what happened in there?" Willow rubbed her forehead.

"No one told you? I bought Charon's contract. Charon killed Ahzrukhal. Yea, that's about it."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this shit? Fuck, I'm going inside to take a break. See yea, smoothskin."

Willow walked past the two and through the doors.

"I guess we should get going as well, Charon. It is only going to get hotter." Siren took out her magnum.

Charon followed her and, took out his combat shotgun.

His mistress took the lead, "We're going to the Museum of Technology. I need to get a replacement dish for the GNR. Apparently there is a relay dish on a lunar lander. So look out for it."

Siren turned her head to to see if Charon was listening. He was busy scanning the area for threats.

"Charon?" Siren stopped walking.

"Yes mistress?" Charon full attention was now on her.

"Are you ok?" She turned to face him.

"I am fine."

He body language was tense as he griped his combat shotgun. She looked down at Dogmeat. If there was something around he usually put up a fit to let her know. The dog was panting happily as he waited. She decided to ignore Charon's demeanor. The longer she stood outside the more sun burnt she got. Siren took at look at her Pip-boy and followed it's directions. Three Dog had marked it on her map. When he pointed out how close it was to the Museum of History, she decided to finally deliver Gob's letter. Siren had been carrying it around for awhile and it was worn. Now she had another letter to replace his. At least this letter will be a lot easier to deliver. The recipient lives in the same town as her. Can't be that hard, right? Siren let out a short sigh. She was dreading the trek back to GNR and then to where ever her dad was. She was still pissed at him for just ditching her. For a long time she didn't even bother to look for him.

_Why should I care where he goes. Fucking old man left me! Tells me that I'm all grown up and I can take care of myself. Then leaves me in the vault for the others to deal with me. If he really thought I could take care of myself he would have brought me with him. Did he really believe that I couldn't take care of myself out here? Fuck, I'm not that lazy. Oh wait. Yes I am! Work smart not hard! _

She let out a giggle.

_Fucking vault brainwashing wouldn't work one me. "Hard work and..." I don't even remember the rest of it. That is how well it worked. HA! I can remember a medical book from front to back, but I can't remember those pointless rules._

Siren looked down at her Pip-boy. The museum was just across the trenches. This time she made sure to go around them to avoid any attention. Siren hated crouching around in the shadows. It was hard being stealthy with a large guitar case on her back. At least she was in the shade of the crumbling building. By the time she saw the building in the distance, her thighs were burning. Charon seemed to have no problem skulking around. They could make a run for it, but there were two super mutants between them and the museum.

_This is taking too long. Fuck it. _

Siren's patient finally ran out. She aimed her magnum and looked down the scope.

_They aren't too far away. I could get some good shots in. He goes nothing._

She aimed for the head and fired. The first shot hit the mutant right between the eyes.

_Yes...oh god!_

The recoil from the gun shot straight up her arm. Her dominate hand was still sore from the show last night.

Siren gripped her arm to try to dull the pain, "Fuck!"

She quickly took aim and that's when she saw Charon and Dogmeat run out towards the super mutants.

"God damnit!" Siren yelled out as she returned fire. Every shot sent a wave of pain up her arm. She managed to kill one of them before Charon got close enough to fire. The second one fired at Charon before going down. Siren heard the other super mutants yell in response to the gun fire.

She bolted out from her cover and ran towards the building, "Run!"

Charon gave her cover fire as she ran ahead of him. Siren opened the door expecting to find safety. Instead the front room had another big bastard in it. Siren and Charon jumped in opposite directions for cover.

"Fuck." Siren yelled as she reloaded her gun.

By the time she reloaded her gun, Charon had already killed him. Dogmeat was sniffing the area for anymore threats. She walked out from the pillar and looked around.

_Well, that was stupid. I should have known better. _

As Siren walked towards the center of the lobby, she notice a familiar green glow. One of the walls had working terminals attached to it. She happily jogged over to them without a care in the world. She quickly turned it on and frowned. It wasn't locked.

_Boring. I wanted a challenge._

She skimmed over the notes in the terminal. Just a bunch of crap.

"Oh wait, what is this?" Siren clicked on the last entry, "Someone added their own entry on this terminal. #000? Wait, is this? Hey it looks like some guy came through her and locked up all the good shit. The only way to get to it is if I unlock all three terminals. Sound like fun!"

She turned around to face Charon.

"What the hell, Charon!" She found him digging into this shoulder with his hunting knife.

She was too busy with the computer to notice that he had been shot. With a flick of his wrist, then embedded bullet popped out. The last time Siren tried that herself, she ended up passed out on the floor.

"Oh, fuck! Hold on, I'll get a stimpak." Siren dug around her messenger bag.

"I do not need it, mistress." Charon cover his wound with his hand.

"What! There is a hole in your shoulder that says other wise. Sit down so I can see."

Charon sat in a near by chair as Siren pulled out a metal lunch box filled with supplies. She grabbed some clean gauze and moved his hand.

"Shit Charon, why didn't you tell me." she held the gauze to his wound.

"You did not ask."

That made her feel worse. It was her fault he got shot in the first place. Now he pointed out that she didn't even notice.

"God damnit." She tried to stop the bleeding.

He looked away. Charon waited for her to scold him.

"I'm sorry, Charon. I...next time just tell me." Siren used a stimpak on him.

She held the gauze until his wound closed up. Once it closed, she clean up the blood surrounding the new skin. She threw the cloth away and prodded at the closed wound. He wouldn't looked at her as she inspected him.

"Does it still hurt?"

He pulled his jacket back over his shoulder, "No."

She groaned, "There is a hole in the new jacket I bought you."

He still wouldn't look her in the eye, "You may punish me for my failure, mistress."

She went silent.

"Wait. I'm going to say this out loud. To make sure you know how ridiculous this sounds. You want me to punish you for getting shot...after you protected me?"

Charon didn't say anything.

"Because getting shot is not already punishment enough?"

He glanced up at her.

"Yes. I'm going to punish my bodyguard for doing his job! Great idea!" She covered her face with a groan. "God, Charon. What did they do to you to make you think like this."

"I do not remember."

She pulled out his contract. "Here. Take it."

His whole body froze, "I cannot."

"What, why not?"

"I just...I can't. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just thought that if you have your own contract you could be free?"

"It doesn't work like that, mistress. If you no longer want my services, I will have to give the contract to the next person I see."

She placed both of her hands on the contract," What if I just rip it up?"

Charon grabbed her arm and stood up, "I would have to kill you before you could."

"What if I stood _very _far away, and then lit it on fire?"

His grip tighten, "I would still have to kill you."

"What if I..."

"Please stop. Even if you destroy it. I have to obey the contract no matter want condition it is in."

"I'll think of something, Charon don't you worry." Siren tried to remove his grip.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Siren jumped.

"If you continue to talk about destroying my contract, I will be forced to protect it." He said through his teeth.

"Okay, I'll stop."

Charon let go of her arm. Siren rubbed it. She felt it starting to bruise.

"I just wanted to help."

"If you really want to help, make sure that some asshole doesn't gets a hold of it."

Siren gently folded the paper away and put it in her jacket. Out of all her items, the paper felt the heaviest. His whole existent was literally paper thin.

_I need to find a better way to hide his contract when I get home. _

"Okay, lets just get the stupid dish and get out of here."

Charon didn't say anything afterwords. The vault tour made her feel even worse. It brought back memories she wanted to forget. They ran into a few supermutants but Charon quickly killed them before getting close. Siren made use of Charon's backpack and filled it with anything of value. She was almost maxed out with all her equipment. Having Charon around was a lot more useful than than she first thought. She unlocked all the terminals along the way which opened up a door to a large amount of loot. Finally they made their way towards the dish.

"There is it." She ran over to it and reached out her arms. "Eh?" Siren jumped as high as she could but she still couldn't reach it. "Charon, help." She said with a whine.

He walked over and he easily reached it. Charon tried to rip it off the lunar lander.

"No! Stop you'll break it!"

"What do you want me to do then?"

Siren took off her large pack and guitar case, "let me sit on your shoulders."

Charon raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure."

"Hurry up I want to get out of here."

He picked her up and placed her onto his shoulders.

She locked her legs behind him, "Hold onto the dish while I unscrew it."

Siren pulled out some tools from her bag and got to work.

She placed the screws into her pocket, "Okay try pulling it now."

The dish came off without a fight this time. Charon set it on the floor to put down his mistress.

Siren put her tools back into her messenger bag, "Lets get out of here."

The dog started to bark. There was a loud thumping noise coming towards them. Charon drew out his shotgun and aimed.

A supermutant burst through the door way, "Where is the Human, Ghoul?"

Charon looked next to him. Siren was hiding behind the dish and out of sight.

She whispered to Charon, "Just point the opposite direction."

He pointed away, "That way."

The supermutant took off without thinking twice. She waited until she couldn't hear him anymore. Charon couldn't believe that she just pulled that off.

Siren stood up, "Stupid supermutants."

She put her pack and guitar case back on and attempted to pick up the dish.

"Fuck this thing is heavy. I can't carry anymore stuff."

Charon walked over to pick it up without any trouble. Siren led the way back out of the museum with Charon and Dogmeat behind her. They made their way towards the Washington Monument to install the dish. They manage not to attract the attention of any supermutants. Siren ran over to the paladins expecting a warm welcome. Instead all she got was a barrel of a gun pointed at her.

"Move it along wastlander."

"I'm here to fix your stupid dish!"

"Three Dog didn't say anything about a zombie."

"He is my bodyguard."

The two soldiers spoke to each other. "You can go inside. The zombie has to stay here."

"Fucking tin cans." She whispered to herself. She took off her backpack and guitar case, "Give me the dish and stay here, Charon."

Charon handed over the dish to her. She struggled to get a good grip on it. Eventually she was able to lift it up and carry it over to the gate. It felt a little bit cooler in the Washington Monument.

She walked into the elevator thanking what ever god for it. She really didn't want to carry the dish up a bunch of stairs. Siren set the dish down to turn on the elevator.

When the doors closed she noticed it was full of holes, "Maybe stairs would have been safer."

She grabbed the rails as the lift sprung up. The holes allowed her to see out into the wastelands.

"Stairs sound a lot better right now." She waited impatiently for the lift to stop.

She quickly rolled the dish out of the elevator. There was a large hole outside the monument, and the dish was mounted outside.

Siren slowly walked to the edge to check out the broken dish, "You got to be shitting me."

She took off her jacket and put the screws into her bag. Siren pulled out of the wires she uses from her pack. She used it to tie around herself and to the scaffolding. She double checked if she had everything she needed to replace the dish.

"Well here goes nothing." Siren hopped out of the window sized hole and grabbed the railing.

She started to shake, "Fuck, why did it have to be installed outside?"

She took a deep breath and pulled out her screwdriver. Her shaking made it hard for her to line up the tool. Once she lined them up, Siren put all her strength into turning the screw loose.

"Fucking hell, I want to kill who ever installed this thing in the first place. Wait, why didn't they get the guy that installed it to fix it. What the fuck! Fucking Three Dog. _Let's send the little vault girl to do it. By the way, the dish is in super mutant territory. But if you some how manage to get it, you need to climb outside the Washington Monument to install it. Good Luck! _Fucking didn't tell me that, asshole. People are so lazy. Rule number 1: people are lazy. They will lay around until they are forced to do something. Rule number 2: People are stupid. I agreed to this crazy thing in the first place. No matter how smart a person is, they will fuck up. Rule number 3: people are crazy. One of the most important rules. You can never completely predict a person. Does it make me a horrible person that I use rules to deal with people? Shit."

Siren's grip slipped.

Charon heart was racing. She was no more than a small dot on the white monument. He had just watched her jump out a hole and onto a small railing. If she falls, one of these two assholes get his contract. His fist tightened at the thought of it. The Botherhood of Steal didn't treat any ghoul as a human. Why would they treat a ghoul slave any differently? Something caught his eye. He saw an object quite large starting to fall from the tower. He wasn't close enough to see what it was. He couldn't tell if it was his mistress.

"Watch out!"

He heard a small voice from the top yell out. It wasn't her that fell. The sound it made was different from a body hitting the ground. He let out a sigh of relief. Charon had only just left with his new employer, and she already had him worrying.

When she unscrewed the dish, it slipped out of her hands.

She heard the soldiers yell out something, "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you to."

Siren pulled the new relay dish out and placed it onto the stand. It went a lot faster this time around. She quickly made her way back into the monument and untied the wire.

"I'm never doing that again." She made her way back into the lift. "Come on, hurry up."

Siren ran out of the lift. She took a couple of breaths and cleaned her glasses. "I'm going to kill Three Dog when I get back." she said as she put her jacket back on.

Siren stepped out and walked straight over to Charon. She picked up her things and dusted them off.

She looked up at Charon to find his normal stoic expression, "Lets go."

* * *

~Author's Note~

Thank you everyone that commented. IndigoWriter DJBBear Guest silverdragon0315 and _Buttz_( omg that guest name)

My mother seems to be doing well. She is resting at home for now.

I might not update as much though. Since I work from home and have to take care of my mom. But don't worry, I'm not bored of writing yet.


End file.
